


Thank you, come again

by taztaas (manala)



Series: Taakitz Week 2018 [2]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Library, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-08 08:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14101827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manala/pseuds/taztaas
Summary: Taako works at a library café and Kravitz is his reason to get up every morning. Even though they've never exchanged a word. For Taakitz week day #2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There's a lot of Brian in this because it was around the time I started writing this that I realized I love him. But Taakitz is the main focus!! Kravitz is a tiefling in this, mostly because Mollymauk from Critical Role is hot af  
> Also, Taako is pretty thirsty in this but it's mostly a few dirty thoughts, nothing explicit.
> 
> Day 2 themes:  
> Modern AU  
>  ~~Hurt/comfort~~  
>  “Pretend I didn’t just say that.”  
> 
> 
> Title from Thank You Come Again by Dirty Dishes.

“Thank you, come again.” Taako droned on autopilot as the customer left with a take-out cup of coffee in hand.

Working at the library’s cafe was pretty much the worst thing ever. Most customers were either snot-nosed kids after a cupcake or old ladies who kept squinting at the menu silently for like 20 minutes and when asked what they want they just say a coffee with two sugars. It was a public library, so there weren’t many students coming in and most people were at work during the hours Taako was manning the counter so it was pretty quiet. And boring.

Taako sighed. At least Brian was there to keep him company, even if he couldn’t talk about anything else but his wedding plans. He glanced at the drow in question, sitting in an armchair near the counter so that the two of them could keep up a conversation. Brian was going through a pile of wedding magazines and Taako was pretty sure that he had hoarded every single issue of Fantasy Brides magazine in the library’s collection.

Taako watched as Brian flipped to another page, pushing his sunglasses higher on his nose as he did. Taako snorted; Brian was one of the few people (besides Lup and himself) that could pull off wearing sunglasses indoors. The shades were round and purple-tinted with silver frames. Taako had the same pair in shell-pink and gold.

Taako sighed again, bored. He leaned on the counter, propping his chin on his palm. He stared into the middle distance until he heard Brian’s phone chime with an incoming text message.

“Brad?” Taako asked, even though the answer was obvious when Brian’s lips, painted with black matte lipstick, curved into a soft smile.

“Ja.”

“Fucking, Brad,” Taako muttered, looking away, “I’m still wondering how you managed to score a hunk like that.” Brad wasn’t exactly Taako’s type, he had nice arms but he wore polo shirts and cargo pants which were a definite _hard pass_ in Taako’s not very humble opinion.

“Vell, you know, a magician never reveals zeir secrets.”

Taako rolled his eyes, “Fuck off.”

Brian tittered but was soon absorbed in an article about color schemes. Taako watched him read for a lack of anything better to do. He stayed quiet until he saw Brian frown at the page thoughtfully.

“Listen, I’m telling you, black. Black and purple. With silver accents.” Taako said, for the hundredth time.

“Oh, I guess you’re right darling,” Brian said, turning the page and skipping the rest of the article.

“Of course I’m right,” Taako said and maybe he puffed his chest out a little, proud and confident. “Cha’boy knows colors.” He was an elf of many talents and one of them was color scheme design, while cooking was his forté.

Taako had been elated when Brian had asked him if he wanted to do the catering for the wedding. He had played it cool of course, unwilling to let on how flattered he was by the request. Though he had a feeling Brian had known anyway but mercifully enough he hadn’t made a big deal out of it.

Brian went back to leafing through his magazine. Taako sighed again.

He pulled out his phone from his back pocket, just to check the time. He had gotten too many warnings from his employer about fiddling with his phone while working so he didn’t dare to keep it out otherwise. It was almost noon, and Taako visibly perked up.

Kravitz’s shift was going to start in a few minutes.

_Kravitz_ was the only reason why Taako hadn’t quit his shitty job yet. Kravitz was a librarian, and every day he had a two-hour shift at the reference desk, giving Taako a reason to get up and trudge his way to work every morning.

Taako maybe liked to stare at Kravitz a bit.

Taako had _maybe_ memorized Kravitz’s schedule to ensure he was working at the same times and got the maximum amount of eye-candy available.

Kravitz was a tiefling, and dreadfully handsome. He had horns, decorated with gold bands and other jewelry, which curved down to frame his face. He also had some gold around his wrists and fingers, but it was all _tasteful_ . Taako could appreciate a man who knows how to accessorize. Taako has _also maybe_ thought about holding on to said horns during certain _activities._

When Kravitz smiled, and he smiled a lot because he was a decent person and good at customer service, Taako saw a hint of fangs and sometimes Taako had thought about how it would feel to have those sharp teeth biting gently at his sensitive elven ears.

So yeah, _maybe_ Taako was a bit thirsty, but who could blame him. Kravitz looked really hot, even in a cardigan and he was ticking _all_ of Taako’s boxes.

Taako only knew Kravitz’s name because he had sent Brian out on a stealth mission to find out the hot librarian’s name. Taako didn’t even own a library card but Brian did and checking out a load of wedding magazines had been the perfect excuse to steal a glance at the man’s name tag.

“You should go talk to him,” Brian said, startling Taako out of his thoughts. He looked at Brian who had his phone in his hands again, probably texting his _fiancé._

Taako huffed. Maybe he should, finally. It wasn’t like either of them was getting any younger. He dug out the ON BREAK, BRB -sign out from the cabinet behind him and slammed it on the counter with conviction. He rounded the counter, fussing with his clothes and hair and cursing the fact that he didn’t have a mirror at hand. He could go and check his face in the library’s bathroom but he was afraid of losing his nerve if he didn’t do this _now._

“How do I look?” Taako asked Brian, _not at all_ nervous. Though he really wished he was wearing something nicer. He was feeling a bit frumpy in an oversized sweater and jeggings, but after a lecture for appropriate workplace attire - which apparently _was not_ flirty miniskirts, he had decided to play it safe. Jenkins was kind of a prick and Taako had already pushed too many of his buttons, he wasn’t going to risk it.

His makeup was also uncharacteristically simple. But at least his hair looked cute. And librarians like the bun hairstyle, right?

Brian squinted at him and beckoned him over. Taako stepped closer, wondering what was up. Brian reached up for Taako’s face and brushed something off of Taako’s cheek, mindful of his ridiculous acrylics, sharp enough to poke an eye out. Taako blinked.

“Zere. You had somezing on your face.”

“Yeah? Thanks, dude.” Taako grinned and started walking away but he didn’t get far before Brian called his name.

“What?” Taako said, turning around halfway, hands on his hips, eager to get going. Brian grinned at him, showing a hint of fangs.

“Do you vant my advice, Taako dear?”

Taako shrugged, because why not. “Lay it on me, kemosabe.”

“Ask him about zat book he’s reading,” Brian said, a devious look on his face. Taako raised a brow at him, suspicious.

“...Why?”

“Just do eet. Trust me.” Brian returned to his magazine.

“...Alright, I’ll bite. But if you’re fucking with me I’m telling Brad about that one time when we played spin the bottle.” Taako said, but Brian just waved him off, not looking up from his reading. “Ja, ja, go get him.”

Taako turned around again and saw that Kravitz had taken up his seat at the service desk. He let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding and started walking. Kravitz had his nose already buried in a book, as per usual, but he looked up when he saw movement and for a split second their eyes met. Taako gave him his best smile and Kravitz was suspiciously quick to avert his eyes and return to his reading.

Pleased by the reaction, Taako’s smile turned into a confident smirk and he made sure to put some extra swing to his hips for the rest of his walk over. Kravitz was determinedly not looking at him, right up until Taako reached his station and leaned on his desk, efficiently blocking Kravitz from seeing anything else but the elf in front of him.

“Hey,” Taako said casually. Kravitz’s eyes flicked up from his book, but only briefly. He cleared his throat.

“Um, hi.”

“So uh, you come here often?” Taako blurted out and wanted to knock himself unconscious right after. Jesus _fucking_ Christ Taako, the guy works here. Kravitz was also caught off guard, staring at Taako dumbly, like he couldn’t believe what he just heard. Taako coughed awkwardly. “Pretend I didn’t just say that.” Kravitz nodded silently in agreement, equally eager to pretend that what had just happened, never happened.

“Anyway! How you doing _Kravitz?_ ” Taako said, taking great pleasure in mouthing the name.

“Good, uh?” Kravitz trailed off, apparently just now realizing that he didn’t know who he was talking to.

“Taako.” The elf provided with a smile and leaned closer to Kravitz, setting his elbows on the tabletop.

“So. Whatcha reading, handsome?” Taako purred out, trying to steal a glance at the book’s cover, not that he was expecting to recognize the title. To Taako’s surprise and delight Kravitz blushed and fidgeted in his seat before closing the book and setting it down on the desk to hide the cover. He covered the back of it with his arms even, and Taako was suddenly very much interested in this book. His ears perked up and he turned up the flirt factor of his smile up a couple of notches, leaning even closer to Kravitz. “Hmm?”

Kravitz was biting his cheek and averting his eyes until he fell prey to Taako’s beautiful face and couldn’t resist.

“It’s uh... it’s vampire erotica.” He muttered quietly and Taako just about managed to not slam his hands on the desk in surprise.

“You’re reading PORN?!”

“Shh!” Kravitz shushed him and grabbed Taako’s arm, looking around, clearly panicked. Taako didn’t pull away but covered his mouth with his other had to keep in his startled giggles. Kravitz was staring up at him, eyes lined with gold eyeliner, a pleading expression on his face and hachi machi, that… _that_ sure was something.

At that moment, Taako realized that he was in way over his head, Kravitz was just too cute. He could feel himself blushing.

“So, would you uhh… recommend it?” Taako said and gestured to the book, startling Kravitz who had been staring distractedly at Taako’s face.

“The uh, the book?”

“Uhh, yes, the-- the erotica,” said Taako, and he couldn’t believe he had just said the word erotica out loud.

“Well,” Kravitz said, took a deep breath, and went off on a tangent about how the characters are stereotypical, and while the plot is really quite redundant, the author has a way of describing the characters’ feelings and making them relatable that has him hooked. Kravitz kept talking and Taako sort of tuned him out, thinking how listening to a guy monologue about shitty porn literature shouldn’t be hot but it somehow really was.

Maybe it’s just Kravitz, he thought, and immediately decided that yeah, it’s just Kravitz. Taako would have been happy to listen to anything as long as it came out of Kravitz’s mouth and that was… Hmm…

“Sorry,” Kravitz cut off suddenly, looking sheepish. “I didn’t mean to bore you.”

“Nah man sounded good to me,” Taako said and the flustered look on Kravitz’s face told him that he really should’ve listened what the man was saying. “I-- I mean uhh--” he fumbled, feeling his face heat up.

Kravitz grinned hesitantly at him, showing off those fangs and Taako’s mind immediately dove deeper into the figurative gutter. It really should be illegal to be that handsome.

“So uh, how is it, working at the cafe? I’ve noticed you look kind of bored a lot?” Kravitz said, trying to save their disastrous conversation and make some small talk like a normal person. Too bad normal and ordinary weren’t exactly Taako’s wheelhouse.

“Hmmm… You’ve been lookin’, handsome?” Taako purred, a smug smile on his face. He leaned back onto Kravitz’s desk and tucked a loose piece of hair behind his ear in a calculated, flirty move.

But before Kravitz had time to say anything, Taako felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. He dug it out and to his surprise, saw that it was Brian calling. He looked over his shoulder to see what was going on and was met with Jenkins’ piercing stare, the man pointing meaningfully at Taako’s on break -sign, now that he had his attention.

“Shit.” Taako hissed under his breath and turned back towards Kravitz with an apologetic smile, fiddling with the sleeve of his sweater. “I gotta run, come over for a cuppa sometime, yeah?”

“Uh, sure.”

“The muffins are shit because they’re store bought but uhh-- if you stop by tomorrow, I can have something homemade for you?”

“You bake?” Kravitz asked with a smile that made Taako feel nice and warm inside.

“Ch’yeah! And I’m fuckin’ stellar at it.” Taako replied and managed just in time to stop himself from going for a hair flip since his hair was done up. He shot a finger gun at Kravitz instead.

“Oh, uh, I guess I'll stop by tomorrow then, on my break?”

“Yeah, cool!”

“Cool,” Kravitz said a bit hesitant, as if unfamiliar with the word but he was smiling still and that was… good. Very good.

“Bring your book, yeah? I’d love to know _more_ about it.” Taako said with a grin and winked. He wiggled his fingers at Kravitz, as he started to back away, and got a small wave in response. He turned fully around and flashed a discreet thumbs up at Brian, who responded in kind.

Taako walked towards his workstation with a lot more spring to his step than before. Jenkins was tapping his foot and giving him the evil eye but Taako didn’t really give a fuck. He was gonna ask for Kravitz’s phone number tomorrow and after that, he might as well quit and get a better job.


	2. Chapter 2

Taako had never gotten out of bed so fast in his _life._ He ran to his bathroom, shedding his nightclothes as he went and got into the shower. He used his nice, fancy smanchy shampoo and conditioner and the expensive body wash he had been saving for special occasions. Because today definitely was a special occasion.

Today he was going to charm Kravitz’s socks off with his baking and get his phone number. Then they were going to go on dates, become actual _boyfriends_ and it was going to be so _amazing._ Taako managed to stop the small shriek of excitement from getting out of his mouth but he still felt too giddy to stay still. He was almost vibrating as he slathered moisturizer all over his body and he almost knocked himself out a couple of times with his blowdryer in his haste to get his hair dry. All the while he was texting Brian for tips on how to actually talk about books. He wasn’t much of a reader but he wanted to make a good impression on Kravitz.

Taako was tying his long hair on a french braid as he stood inside his walk-in closet and debated on what to wear. He had a lot of clothes and barely half of them were actually in his closet because he was too lazy to put away clean laundry. Why bother when he didn’t care how his apartment looked and there was no one around to see his blessed mess anyway.

At least most of his nicer clothes were actually on the hangers. He didn’t get a lot of chances to dress up because his job was so boring and he didn’t have many things to do outside of it. He pursed his lips around the hair tie he was holding in his teeth as he scanned the clothes before him thoughtfully. He didn’t want to look _too_ desperate (because he fucking _wasn’t_ , thank you very much) but he still wanted to look good because it made him feel good and today was hopefully going to be one of the best days he had had in a long time.

And fuck, he really needed, no he _deserved_ one of those. His life kind of, sort of, sucked nowadays with his shitty job and lack of social life. Magnus was busy working and chasing domestic bliss with Julia, Merle had his kids to worry about and Barry and Lup were off studying tardigrades or whatever the fuck. All Taako had was Brian, who was getting married soon and Taako wasn’t enough of a selfish asshole to demand his friend’s attention when he was obviously stressed out and busy planning. He tried to be supportive, promising to take care of the food (and it’s not like it was a hardship) and stopping Brian from putting spider motifs on everything including the napkins at Brad’s secret insistence.

But now this thing with Kravitz, who was hot as hell, and cute and dorky at the same time was hopefully, _finally_ kicking off and he’d finally have someone to have fun with. Even though he had spectacularly goofed up his introduction with his lame flirting and flustered Kravitz with his questions about his choice in literature (thanks to Brian) Kravitz had genuinely seemed interested and into whatever Taako was putting down.

Taako finished up his braid and tied it off. He grabbed a pair of wet-look leggings off a shelf and a pair of seamless undies to go under it because panty lines, no thank you. The leggings were a bit last season but he liked the shine so fuck it. Taako does what Taako wants.

He pulled on a simple, long white button down and finished the look off with a black leather corset belt. He picked through his jewelry collection and decided on gold bracelets on one of his wrists, a few rings and golden earrings and cuffs for his ears. Taako wasn’t fucking around, he was going to make a statement and fucking _dazzle._

He started on his makeup and found his hands shaking slightly so he slapped himself on his cheeks to psych himself up because he couldn’t afford to mess up his winged eyeliner at a time as critical as this. He checked himself in front of his full body mirror when he was done. He winked at his reflection because he looked _sizzlin’_ but he still sent a pic to Brian to get a second opinion, not that he was nervous or anything. Brian responded with a flurry of eyes and OK emojis and Taako grinned at the screen. He went to the kitchen to grab the plastic container full of the macarons he’d whipped up for Kravitz on the day before and tucked it under his arm as he got ready to leave.

Brian, of course, knew about his plans for today and when Taako was putting on his coat and ankle boots at the door his phone buzzed with a message. Taako grabbed his tote bag and checked that his keys and other necessities were in it before he stepped out and looked at his phone. Brian had sent him the eggplant emoji. Taako felt his face heat up and he texted Brian to kindly fuck off.

He got in his car and put his bag and the macarons on the passenger seat and his phone in the cupholder. It buzzed one more time before he left so he glanced down at it to see ;) staring back at him from the notifications screen. He huffed, more amused than irritated now because he was feeling good and today was going to be _good._

Taako grabbed some breakfast on the way (he actually had time for that, because he got up in time) and eventually got to work. He stood at the counter, catching himself fidgeting with his rings or chewing on his thumbnail every few minutes. He kept stealing glances at the clock even though Jenkins was already on his ass for yesterday because he couldn’t wait to see Kravitz. It was a strange feeling, wanting to see someone so much. Not necessarily bad though.

Taako’s stomach sunk a little when Kravitz didn’t stop by around lunchtime, but he stopped himself from panicking. Maybe Kravitz had decided to eat later, and he would come over after his shift on the reference desk.

But the time for Kravitz to appear came and went and Taako felt his good mood dissipating like it was an actual physical thing leaving his body. Kravitz was avoiding him. Maybe he was even skipping work. Maybe he had faked an illness just to avoid seeing Taako.

Fuck. Maybe he had been too forward yesterday, maybe Kravitz was creeped out? He’d realized that he’d made Kravitz uncomfortable at one point but he had felt like they’d bounced back from that. Maybe Kravitz had just been polite, too decent a guy to tell him to fuck right off. Maybe this was him letting Taako down gently, instead of saying it outright. Maybe he was hoping Taako would get the message.

Taako felt lousy. He felt bad, he felt like an idiot. He’d woken up early and gotten dressed up and everything, desperate much? And now he was a hair's breadth from losing his shit job thanks to the stunt he’d pulled and looking like an idiot standing at the counter, sticking out like a sore thumb because he was overdressed.

Thankful for the lack of customers in the cafe, Taako wrapped his arms around himself and chewed on his lower lip anxiously. He’d fucked up. He must’ve. His one chance for a good thing and he’d fucked up.

He was a fuck up who couldn’t hold a normal conversation with someone for five minutes. He knew he was blunt and selfish and unempathetic. No wonder no one wanted him around. His own fucking sister had skipped the country to avoid being with him. Brian asking him for help with the wedding must’ve been pity. Brian was probably trying to subtly cut him out of his life, using the wedding as an excuse for his lack of time.

Taako felt his lip split under his worrying teeth but he ignored it. Maybe he was destined to be alone because he was a shit person. Maybe--

His phone rang, startling him from his downward spiral of thoughts. The sound was off because he was working, but it buzzed and clattered loudly on the counter where he’d left it so he could stare at the time like an idiot. The call was from an unknown number. Taako frowned at his phone. His heart was still beating a mile a minute, God he was such an idiot for getting spooked by such a stupid thing. He tapped at the red icon on the screen to dismiss the call.

Not even a minute passed before his phone rang again, and Taako jumped at the sound, again. Goddammit. He quickly looked around to see if anyone had seen and then dismissed the call, his face red. It had been the same number. A telemarketer for sure.

The call came a third time and now he was ready to give the caller a piece of his fucking mind. His day had been absolute shit so far, the last thing he needed was someone trying to sell him socks or whatever useless crap. He didn’t bother putting up the sign that he was on a break before he stalked off towards the toilets. By the time he had gotten into one of the stalls and locked the door his phone was ringing a fourth time. This time he tapped the green icon with more force than necessary because he was pissed _off_.

“Listen, asshole,” he growled as he raised the phone up to his ear. “Whatever you’re selling, I’m not fucking interested so--”

“Taako?”

He stiffened. The voice didn’t sound familiar exactly, but something about it tickled his brain.

“Who is this?”

“Oh, um. It’s um… It’s Kravitz.” Kravitz said and immediately got into a coughing fit.

“Kravitz?” Taako asked immensely hated how small his voice sounded. Kravitz was calling him. How? _Why?_

“Yeah, it’s me. Uh, hi?” Kravitz said after he got his coughing under control, sounding kind of rough.

“Hi,” Taako breathed, feeling silly but unable to help it because _Kravitz was calling him?!_ “How uh, how did-- how did you get my number?”

“Umm,” Kravitz sounded uneasy and Taako hated it, but he wanted to know.

“Taako you-- you know Sloane? Works at the library?”

“Hmm, yeah, I caught her and Hurley making out in the teen section one time,” Taako said distractedly, not wanting to talk about other people right now. Kravitz laughed, sounding breathy and that too was distracting but in a much better way.

“Well, anyway, I texted her and asked her to check if we had your information on record but we didn’t, so I uh, asked her to send me your friend’s… Brian’s? Contact information.”

Taako nodded, completely befuddled by this information before he realized that Kravitz couldn’t see him so he gave a small hum to show he was listening.

“We’re not allowed to do that by the way so _please_ don’t tell anyone-- But anyway then I texted him and asked for _your_ number.”

Taako’s mind was absolutely reeling and he sat heavily on the toilet lid to avoid sliding to the floor, though it would’ve been suitably dramatic. Kravitz had gone through all that trouble just to call him? Why?

“Okay…” He was so out of it that he couldn’t tell how he sounded but he hoped it wasn’t bad. “But… Why?”

“I uh…” Kravitz started to say, sounding very sheepish. “I _kind of_ fell into the river yesterday and got the flu so… I managed to call in sick this morning but then I passed out right after and then I woke up some time ago and panicked because I didn’t want you to think--” He fell into another coughing fit, cursing between coughs before he managed to finish. “I didn’t want you to think that I stood you up.”

Taako realized that his jaw was hanging open and he closed it quickly. He felt warm all over as he realized what he had just heard. Kravitz was _sick,_ he hadn’t been avoiding him. It was ok, they were good. He felt so relieved he almost laughed but then he realized the other thing Kravitz had said and actually burst out laughing.

“You! You fell! How?” He slapped a hand over his mouth to keep his giggles in because he was in a public bathroom but _holy shit._ “How do you _kind of_ fall into the river? Christ, my dude, it’s September, the water must’ve been freezing!”

To Taako’s relief, Kravitz was also laughing on the other end, though more carefully, probably to avoid irritating his throat. “I was reading a book while walking and I _know_ that’s a bad idea but I keep doing it and... well, I fell in.”

“Was it-- was it the vampire book?” Taako asked, still snickering. He couldn’t help it, the mental image was just too good. Kravitz always looked so put together at work but then he had been so immersed in his reading that he walked off the road? Priceless.

“Ah, it was, actually. And now I need to buy the library a new one because it got wet...”

Taako barked out another laugh before he could stop himself.

“I’m glad you find my hardship so amusing,” Kravitz said, but he sounded pretty amused himself so Taako didn’t really feel bad about it but he sobered up anyway.

“Sorry my dude, uh, I got um… I made you something yesterday like I promised. Macarons. Maybe I could uh...” He trailed off, realizing what he was suggesting and feeling unsure if Kravitz would find it weird.

“Oh, Thank you, Taako, that’s nice of you.”

“Yeah,” Taako said dumbly, not wanting to finish his sentence and they lapsed into an awkward silence. Taako fidgeted, picking on his leggings with his free had until Kravitz spoke and broke the quiet, letting them both out of their misery.

“I hope you don’t think I’m being too forward Taako but… Would you stop by mine to uh, bring them over? It’s silly but… I really wanted to see you today.” Kravitz said quietly and Taako could feel his heart swelling up in his chest.

“Hell yeah, handsome,” he answered, equally quiet. “I wanted to see you too.” His face felt warm and he was smiling like an idiot but he didn’t mind one bit. Because Kravitz wanted to see him too!

His workday couldn’t end fast enough. Kravitz had somehow managed to convince him to stay at work until it was actually time to leave, instead of running off right away with his middle fingers waving Jenkins goodbye forever. They weren’t even dating yet but this guy was already turning him into a responsible person. Wild.

Kravitz had sent Taako a text with his address and he was already punching it into his map app before he realized that he should stop at a store first and bring Kravitz some stuff since he was stuck at home. After that brief pitstop though, he was booking it to Kravitz’s place and was standing behind his door. He pressed the doorbell and realized too late that he should’ve checked how his makeup was holding up before getting out of the car. Kravitz opened the door right away before Taako had even removed his finger from the button, like he had been standing behind it waiting.

“Hey,” Kravitz greeted, looking Taako up and down. Taako would have preened at the attention but he was too busy staring at the soft and tired looking Kravitz before him. He was bundled up in sweatpants, an old t-shirt, and a blanket. No makeup, no jewelry, his hair sticking up every which way. Adorable. It was just as good as Kravitz’s put-together-look at work. Maybe even better.

“Wow, Taako, you look amazing,” Kravitz said reverently.

“Natch,” Taako said with a grin, playing it cool because Kravitz didn’t need to know how fucking excited he’d been by the idea of seeing Kravitz today. At least not yet. “I always do.”

“Yeah,” Kravitz smiled. “You always do,” he agreed.

Taako felt himself blushing and hoped it didn’t show under his foundation. They stood at the door, smiling like idiots until Taako realized what they were doing and raised the shopping bag he was holding, to bring it to Kravitz’s attention.

“So, cha’boy brought the shit for some _baller_ chicken soup. Realized on the way here that dessert isn’t really sick people food so…”

“You cook too?” Kravitz asked, sounding pleasantly surprised. “You’re just the whole package, aren’t you.”

“That’s how Taako do,” Taako grinned. Kravitz looked away but he was smiling so it was _good._ Kravitz stepped to the side to let Taako in his apartment and he cleared his throat as Taako was removing his shoes.

“So uh, you wanna hear more about the book?” He said, kind of awkward but earnest too and this day was shaping up to be one of the greatest in Taako’s whole life.

“For sure,” Taako said, smiling wide and warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed. I'm on tumblr @taztaas if you wanna talk about taz or throw some prompts at me :3


End file.
